Graffiti
.]] Graffiti is found all over the five campaigns of Left 4 Dead, most commonly so within the safe rooms. The graffiti is left by other Survivors who had been through the area, generally messages, tips, and warnings for loved ones, other Survivors, or simple comments, such is the case with the infamous Chicago Ted. It essentially tells the story of the game, without showing the player through things such as cutscenes. A similar approached was used in one of their earlier game series. Oddly,some pieces of graffiti seem to be conversing back and forth. Graffiti has been shown to reappear in Left 4 Dead 2. Left 4 Dead No Mercy The Apartments *NO HOPE The Subway *“No Cure” written over a quarantine poster *“NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE” *“Radio is Saying Fairfield Has been Quarantined” *“ENTIRE CITY IS GONE – IF YOU CAN READ THIS, LEAVE!!!” *“Keith, waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got separated. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital” – Krista *“SARAH!! Jen is fine meet us at barnsoul ave” *Evacuation notice with the address of Hewlitt recreation center crossed out and the word "overrun" written underneath The Sewer *“NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US” *“HEATHER Ignore the plan, airport is quarantined - Meet me at Mom's”-Rick *“They can talk” *“TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE ARE ALRITE”- Will *“Andrew Hale, Danny and I love you” *"They are going to bomb the city. If you can read this, GET OUT!!!" *Safety checklist poster with secure the doors and windows with plastic and sheeting duct tape circled "NOT AIRBORNE" *Evacuation notice with address of the Brighon Lumior High School with "Mercy Hospital" written underneath. The Hospital *"MERCY HOSPITAL IS OVERRUN" *"PETER, waited until Thursday. Couldn't wait any longer went to Riverside with others I'm so sorry! - kate" *"John I'm safe I got out and I am traveling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide until the army comes. I love you. XOXO Sharon" *Domes - got bit bad and feel O.K. See you at the airport. Katie *"I KILLED 63 :*77 ::*86 :::*104, ::::*109 Bitches :::::*53,595!! ::::::*LIES!" (in response to the last overblown figure) Rooftop Finale *“NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED” *It takes at least 4 days to change :*No it doesn't ::*3 days :::*2 1/2 hours ::::*I saw it happen in 5 min! *"Move during the day they only come out at night" crossed out. :*"Thats vampire's moron'!!' Crash Course The Alleys * (note- These writings can be found in a normal room, not a safe room) * THE ARMY LEFT A HOWITSER BEHIND * Theresa * Sick bastards * the alleys are safer! :* No they aren't. 5 of my buddies died back here today * ANGELS OF DEATH :*Brenda Jerry Chris Phil Sean Brock Jason ::* World coming to an end and they are drawing pictures The Truck Depot Finale * Jonathan, you have touched my very being. I shall remember you. You taught all that knew you what courage meant And have shown us an example in death as you did in life. God give me strength in my life without you . And I shall thank her. I can only hope that our souls shall intwine entwine again In the place where there is only love, no tears, no sadness, no injustice, non cruelty, no white, no black, (another survivor has written NO ZOMBIES here) no hate, no war, only love. Only love, Alison ** PS IM FAT ''' :* QQ :* '''GO BACK TO POETRY SCOOL! :* Cool story bro! :* You should hit a zombie with your thesaurus! :* Jesus, lady :** I'm hiding from zombies and reading this was the most terrible thing to happen to me today :* Alison, / Roses are red Violets are blue / You suck :* Alison, / Reading your poem ruined heaven / Thanks a lot, / Johnathan's Ghost * I'm gonna go to Church. * (Beneath instructions to leave radios on) Radios make noise! SHITHEADS * CEDA BLOWS! * Karen and I are holed up in recycling plant / Have plenty of food and water / Look for the hollow container / Love you, Jason ** PS DONT TELL ALISON Unknown The following are graffiti found on the SDK but it is unknown where they are found in Crash Course * Watch out for these! (drawing of a Tank) :* I saw it smash Tom with a car! * They quarantined this entire area, they won't let us out * RAE WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SAFER HERE IT'S NOT!! :* Get out while you can! Marty 09 * LISA- GEORGE IS NOT DEAD HES WITH US :-EL * TRAY THE ZOMBIE KILLA * THE DEAD HAVE RISEN :*They arent undead ::*THEY DIE JUST LIKE YOU WILL * Adam- I was hiding in the Bathroom See you in hell jerk! :*Probably crappin yerself * The army pulled out this morning. We're on our own now. :* COWARDS ::* they were overrun dumbass! Death Toll The Turnpike NONE The Drains *Exodus 9:15 :*October 2ND Johnny killed 12 infected with his bare hands ::*October 4TH Johnny was killed by friendly fire The Church *WHERE IS THE ARMY! :*All Dead ::*They're around! They just pulled back. *Riverside - Overrun Newburg - Overrun *The ARMY'S NOT COMING BACK GET OUT!!! *They can't change back Don't take them w/you *SAVE YOURSELF!! :*CLAUDE HUGGINS :*YOU ARE A COWARD :*AND YOU LET YOUR CHILDREN DIE *Stay Away from the ones that cry I saw one RIP Apart ten people Listen for them and WALK AROUND!! :*No. sneak up behind Them, and if it doesn't hear you coming it's a sitting duck ::*You go ahead, sneaking works for me. *I'm happier now I CAN KILL ANYBODY I like :*PHYSCO sic The Town *(On a road sign) Population: 31,980 *welcome to Riverside HELL *Don't LET THE INFECTED BITE! *The names of Survivors and their dates of death are written on the wall outside the safe room *better safe than sorry (written 180 times) Boathouse Finale *"Fight" in a drawn heart *WE HAVE SOWN THE SEED THE SEEDS OF SIN THIS IS OUR PUNISHMENT *END THIS NOW... BRING OUT THE NUKES *we're gonna bomb these things off the face of the earth! *THEY DIE- JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE! *THE ARMY LEFT US TO DIE *SARAH MARSHALL WERE ER October 13 2009 *MATHEW HOLMES 6.38pm October 19 2009 HEADING NORTH TO MILITARY BASE *RICHARD KAGNIRE 6.47 Oct 15 09 EVACUATION OUTPOST ECHO *DAVID BARBER 8am 10/15/09 *WHERE IS EVAC ECHO? :*NORTH FOLLOW TRAIN TRACKS ::*IT DOESN'T EXIST YOU PEOPLE ARE WALKING TO YOUR DEATHS.STAY IN RIVERSIDE THE ARMY IS COMING *"Never Forget My Angel" Scratched into the wall, surrounded by several torn pictures beside the exit Dead Air The Greenhouse NONE The Crane *This is our PUNISHMENT :*It's just dead air ::*Where are the evacs? *BOARD UP AND WAIT *:::TO DIE *They DON'T Eat *They DON'T Sleep *What keeps them going? *I hope they get me in my sleep :*I hope that's where they get you too *MARIA *When you read this, head to the gas station on fifth & platt. I have guns and food I'm going to barricade it and wait this out. TYLER *Sorry I couldn't wait *Its already too late ( The Construction Site On Exterior of safe room) *LOOTERS WILL BE SHOT! *the planes are falling out of the sky *TREVOR *Were going to the *airport anyway *NO OTHER CHOICE *WE'RE SORRY *C AND L *Mark & Brianna *:Catch up if you can, i'll keep and eye out for you - KP *NOTHING IS COMING BUT A BOMB *WHERE IS THE GOVERNMENT? *::the government has a *:::cure and only the *::::RICH are getting it :::::*GOOD *OPEN YOUR EYES *:This virus was a military *:experiment. It was engineered *:in a lab! *::<-- BY ALIENS *What if this :was first contact? :*WHAT IF YOUR ::AN IDIOT? The Terminal *'WE ARE THE REAL MONSTERS' (Responses to the above statement) *:You are a real MORON *:No, that's the zombies *:IDIOT *:I think it's them stupid *:I HOPE YOU ARE DEAD NOW *:MORON *:Have you been outside JACKASS? *:I miss the internet * (Picture of a mushroom cloud) BOOM *GOD IS DEAD (found in various locations around the level) Runway Finale * Several posters telling you to use "face mask" and go to the checkpoint before a flight. Blood Harvest The Tunnel * HEAD NORTH TO ECHO * WE DESERVE THIS!!! :Maybe Maybe you did I didn't do anything * Head N * Get to Ecco * for evac * to safe zone :* DO NOT GO! :* Army swarmed :* Farm is Q'd * Anybody left?? * The army is dug up north * they're still taking immunes * it's the only evac for miles * FOLLOW THE TRAIN TRACKS * Newburg is doing * HELICOPTER EVACS * TO SAFE ZONE * FOLLOW THE TRACKS The Bridge * ECHO The Train Station * KEEP N * follow the tracks ecco On a CEDA evacuation notice: :* This is Q'd Farmhouse Finale * Farm is Q'D * Go to Riverside * Boats are * leaving * & zombies * CAN'T SWIM! * DAVID, * We think the farm is overrun, * Everyone we meet keeps saying it's gone * We're heading North anyway * What else can we do? * Fingers crossed, see you there, * BARBARA * I heard cellphones * still work in * Riverside!! * Going on ahead * Lost Cori -Bill * Try to find help for Corry * going run for it in time * ECHO IS * THE LAST * EVAC * TO SAFE * ZONE An Evacuation notice covered by: ALL GONE :* CEDA :* SUCKS * Metro Intl Airport * Still Evacing! * Please wait * We'll try to find help. * WE'LL COME BACK! :::Hank * R.I.P JAMES – * We love you * HOWARD * Push north * When you get there * Head for Echo farm * Army is evacing now * They can't hold out forever * HURRY! * TRAVIS * Kids Are Fine * I LOVE YOU * E * MARTIN - Went To Find * High ground to see if cell * would work. When I came back * You were gone. Worry as long as I care! ::* Sorry :::*ADAM The Last Stand The Lighthouse *"10/30/09 Derek lead us here. Dead end. Derek's dead now. Asshole. -KL,MN+PS" written in a back room in the lighthouse. *"JONATHAN KENSRUE I WILL KILL THEM UNTIL THEY GET ME" written on the left side of the lighthouse on the square platform. *"No Escape!"-貴子 (「貴」means "expensive" and「子」means "child"; this is most commonly read as "Takako", though many other possibilities exist) *"Maddie, if you can read this RUN They followed us here. Only way out was the way we came. Thousands of them now. I LOVE YOU -DEAN" Highly Notable Instances *"Better safe than sorry." (Found written all over the wall in The Church.) *"I miss the internet." (Comment below an argument that resembles an internet forum argument in Dead Air, the Terminal Safe House.) *"GOD IS DEAD" (Found throughout Dead Air, referencing a famous quote by German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. The last time this is written, there is a dead body slumped on the wall with a pistol next to it it seems the writer committed suicide or the infected killed him) *"NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED" (Found in No Mercy's rooftop safehouse.) Left 4 Dead 2 The Parish The Park *Why are they suspending evac's? some people are carriers. There immune but they can spread the infection. Who told you that? That's BS! *Go to the PARK. Army's forcing everybody out. Thank god! Finally some firepower! IVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE A JET IN MY LIFE CEDA Blows * WHERE IS CEDA? Hard Rain The Sugar Mill *STAY OUT! WITCHES! *RATION THE GAS Trivia * Many of the dates of death across the campaigns (mostly in The Church) used to say "-Person- May 2008". When 2009 arrived, the death dates changed from 2008 to 2009. * Considering the graffiti that state various dates, the earliest one refers to October 2nd, while the latest one refers to October 19th (or October 30th in The Last Stand, however, its stance as a canon campaign is ambiguous), therefore, more than two weeks span between these two dates (As opposed to the opening cutscene: "2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION", and that is, taking October 2nd as the first day of the infection, which is unlikely), which means either the campaigns are actually connected and several days have passed between campaigns, or the developers made a mistake. With the addition of Crash Course , it makes it more confusing, But Death Toll looks like it's earlier (or later) in the night. * The verse of "Exodus 9:15" in the Bible states: "For by now I could have stretched out my hand and struck you and your people with a plague that would have wiped you off the Earth". * The infamous "I miss the internet" graffiti can be seen here. * The line "John Im safe I got out and I am traveling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide until the army comes. I love you. XOXO Sharon" may be a reference to the Stephen King book, ''The Mist''. It also further supports the fact that there are many humans that are immune to the virus like the survivors are. * The mention of all the nukes may be a reference to ''Resident Evil 3'', where the city was nuked after a massive T-Virus outbreak across the city. * The line "I killed 53,595" is a reference to the Dead Rising achievement "Zombie Genocider", where the player needs to kill 53,594 zombies. A humorous reference because the Survivor one upped Frank West of Dead Rising in zombie kills. The Left 4 Dead figure has since been one upped by the achievement "Trail of Corpses" in Prototype, where the player, Alex Mercer, must kill 53,596 infected enemies. Category:Graffiti